More Than Just a Shoulder to Cry On
by WillowBelle
Summary: After a devistating loss, who will be there for the broken CDC? Channy oneshot. Slight fluffiness, with comforting/sobbing/etc. R&R please!


**A/N: Yeeeeeea. I had some inspiration when thinking up something for the upcoming chapters of _Finding My Savior. _Also! If you are searching for a story to beta, and like my story, please message me or review it! ^^ Enjoy..**

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Of course she was taken aback. Sonny Monroe, the goody, bright and cheery girl, had just ran into Chad Dylan Cooper, the jerkthrob who kicked puppies. And at a children's hospital of all places. It was Saturday, a day you expected to see him out at a partyThe moment the word's left Sonny's mouth, Chad froze, his face pale with shock and almost a fear. He stood quiet for a moment, before scratching his head and looking down.

"N-nothing! What are YOU doing here?" He turned the question onto her, which she replied with a shrug.

"I volunteer here on the weekends." Sonny crossed her arms and stared down Chad. "You never did answer my question. I'm pretty sure the CDC wouldn't be here doing nothing."

Chad saw his defeat and sighed. His arms also crossed and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm here to visit my little sister…there, happy?" The blonde roughly pushed his way pass Sonny, in the process pushing her into a little girl in a wheel chair. The blonde little girl was knocked out of her transportation device and onto the floor.

Sonny scrambled up and began to help her. She didn't see Chad run back her way when he saw the girl's face.

"Lily?!" He proceeded to push Sonny out of the way, to kneel down to her level, hugging her. To say that it confused her was an understatement. Her eyes looked at the joyful blue ones of the little girl named Lily and compared them to Chad's. 'Yup, definitely his sister…'

"Chaddy!!" Lily squealed and clutched her older brother's upper torso, in an attempt to stay closer. Laughter erupted out of the both of them, causing for the brunette to smile widely and walk off, leaving them in their sweet reunion. But a burden set down in her heart, when she realized the illness Lily had.

Sonny had visited her plenty of times, and got to know her. She was diagnosed with Leukemia a couple of months ago, and it had already progressed quickly. The doctors had been doing all they could, but the light at the end of her tunnel was beginning to dwindled.

Her heart stopped for a millisecond, and she stopped to turn around and glance at the happy sibling pair. Lily was already getting weak from the excitement, and her older brother was pushing her back to her room. Sonny bit her lip, attempting not to cry.

'I just hope this isn't their last meeting…'

The next couple of days were very antsy for Sonny. The burden was still heavy in her soul, almost pushing her to the brink of crying randomly.

It was at its worst when she entered the empty cafeteria of the studio to a crying figure.

Sonny was ready to turn around and let the figure sob, but her eyes caught site of the blonde hair under its dark hood. She went from antsy in that one moment, to ready to ball her eyes out when her head finally processed who it was.

"Ch-chad…?" Her voice was soft, and Sonny was now standing a couple of feet behind him. Chad's body stiffened. The Chad Dylan Cooper, who everyone thought held no emotions, was overly cocky, and never let anything get to him, had been finally letting out his emotions.

He slammed his fist on the table, making Sonny jump in surprise and take a small step back. The force was so strong that the table looked as if it would give away.

"What….?" Chad's response came out cold, but strangled and confused. Sonny stayed silent for a few moments, but she began to move towards him. Her feet dragged on the floor, moving her towards his crumpled body.

"I'm so so sorry, Chad."

"She was so young…" This time, it came out as a croak. "Lily wasn't suppose to go so early.." The waterworks began once more, and his form leant over the table as he began to cry. Sonny couldn't take it anymore, and began to cry herself. She sat next to him, and did something surprised even him.

Her arms wound around his form, engulfing him in a comforting hug. Chad didn't freeze up this time, but leaned towards Sonny as he continued to sob with her.

The confrontation lasted awhile, as neither could control the sadness that overwhelmed them. It took awhile before their cries subsided and the tiredness replaced it.

It had been about an hour of crying, but yet Sonny and Chad didn't receive any calls or texts for being late, as it was almost 8 at night.

The girl lifted her head, as she hadn't drifted into sweet unconciousness. Instead, she attempted to sit up, but arms were practiacally glued around her, and the blonde's head was laying on her shoulder. Her brown eyes fell upon his peaceful face, noticing that the only sign of grief was the red cheeks from crying.

Almost on instinct, her hand swept some hair from his face. The simple action caused for him to stir, and crack open his eyes slightly. Sonny smiled slightly, in hopes that he'd feel a little better. Sonny pecked his cheek softly, and went back to the crook of his neck she had snuggled her face.

"Thank you.." He trailed off, sniffling lightly, and falling back into a sleep that protected him from the hurt he was feeling.

Sonny nodded and closed her own eyes. She saw him in a new light. A more vulnerable Chad lay in her view, but it was one she could get use to seeing a bit more.

She knew she was than a shoulder to cry on from now on…

* * *

**A/N: I thought that the ending was a little sappy, but I really enjoyed writing it all the same C: . **

**Review please! The little green button is calling towards you..reeeeeeeeview me.....revieeeeeeeeeew me! XD**

**Bree!  
**


End file.
